This invention relates to adjustable keyboard support mechanisms. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to an adjustable keyboard support mechanism for selective adjustment of an angular orientation and/or height of a keyboard tray by manipulating a single control lever. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to an adjustable keyboard support mechanism for single-handed selective adjustment of the height and/or angular position of a keyboard tray.
A number of keyboard support mechanisms have been developed for supporting a computer keyboard on the underside of a work surface. One such device is shown in FIGS. 1-9 to which reference is now made.
An adjustable keyboard support mechanism 10 including a keyboard support 15 coupled by a connector mechanism 18 to a work surface mounting mechanism 20 that is removably coupled to the underside 24 of a work surface 14. The keyboard support 15 provides the supporting surface for a keyboard, and includes a keyboard tray support bracket 16. The keyboard tray support bracket 16 includes a flat plate 26. Preferably plate 26 is a stamped metal component, and includes a plurality of openings 27. Plate 26 also includes vertical flanges 28, which extend downwardly at opposite side edges of the plate 26. Flanges 28 include aligned openings 126 formed in an upper portion near the rear of flanges 28 and aligned arcuate slots 130 positioned below openings 126.
Keyboard tray 31 includes two slidable plates 40 and 41. Plate 40 is a substantially rectangular member, and includes a front edge 33 that supports at least one upwardly extending tab 32 and a downwardly extending tab 38. The front edge 33 also supports an outwardly extending arm 37. Plate 40 also includes a top surface 39 that defines a pair of axially extending slots 49 and an axially extending slot 44 positioned between slots 49. Additionally, side edges 46 of plate 40 support a downwardly extending, inwardly facing C-shaped flange 48.
Plate 41 includes a top surface 39xe2x80x2 that defines a plurality of openings 46. The rear edge 35 of plate 41 supports flange 34, wherein flange 34 defines a central opening 169.
To assemble plates 40, 41, plate 41 is slidably received in C-shaped flange 48. The plates 40, 41 are fastened together by a bolt clamp mechanism 43 that fits into slot 44 and screws 47 that are received in openings 47xe2x80x2. An adjustment knob 45 screws onto bolt 42 received in slot 44 to clamp or release plates 40, 41 for adjustment. The positions of the plates 40, 41 may be adjusted to fit different keyboards.
Turning now to a discussion of work surface mounting mechanism 20, work surface mounting mechanism 20 couples keyboard support 15 to work surface 14. A carriage 60 is slidably mounted in a track 50 mounted on the underside of work surface 14 by means of fasteners 52, as illustrated in FIG. 5. Track 50 has a central plate 54 that abuts the underside of work surface 14, with inwardly facing C-shaped flanges 56 on each side of central plate 54. Flanges 56 define opposed slots 58 that receive and hold carriage 60 for inward and outward slidable movement with respect to work surface 14.
Carriage 60 includes a work surface mounting bracket 61 having a central horizontal plate 62 having downwardly extending flanges 64 on opposite lateral sides thereof. Flanges 64 include aligned openings 113 located at an upper forward end and aligned openings 159 also formed in the forward end, but at a position below openings 113.
A slide mechanism 66 is carried by plate 62. Slide mechanism 66 comprises a central plate 68 that abuts plate 62 and raised side flanges 70 that are spaced above plate 62 and extend outwardly from plate 68. Side flanges 70 fit in slots 58 of track 50 and guide the rear support for linear movement in a forward and backward direction with respect to work surface 14.
Slide mechanism 66 is mounted in track 50 by a plurality of slidable bearing members 80, shown in detail in FIGS. 6 and 7. Bearings 80 contact surface of track 50 and provide the surface upon which slide mechanism 66 contacts track 50.
Bearings 80 comprise elongated strips of tough flexible plastic material, preferably having a low coefficient of friction. The strips form upper and lower bearing surfaces in the form of V-shaped ridges 88 spaced laterally apart on the upper and lower surface thereof, as illustrated in FIG. 7. Ridges 88 provide a reduced contact bearing surface for engagement with upper and lower surfaces of adjacent slots 58. Bearings 80 are positioned at the four corners of slide mechanism 66 and do not extend the length of flanges 70.
The strips of bearing material 80 fit through slots 82 at the front and rear edges of each slide member 66. The strips have mating latch members 84 and 86 on the ends at an inner side thereof to permit the strips to be installed and replaced on slide member 66. Latch members 84, 86 form a clip mechanism 87 that can be mechanically engaged. Clip mechanism 87 has a lip on a lower edge that extends outwardly which engages a lip that extends inwardly from an upper edge. When installed, clip mechanism 87 does not become easily disengaged and generally requires that latch members 84, 86 be broken for removal. This prevents bearing 80 from inadvertently coming off during use. One advantage of bearing members 80 is that they provide a minimal surface contact area for maximum slip and are easily replaced when worn out.
Slide mechanism 66 is mounted on plate 62 of work surface mounting bracket 61 by a central pivot bolt 90. Pivot bolt 90 permits pivotal movement of keyboard support 15 and bracket 62 about a vertical axis defined by the axis of bolt 90. The manner in which these members are connected together permits rotation of keyboard support 15 in a smooth manner that provides just enough resistance to rotation to maintain keyboard 12 in the position to which it is moved.
As shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, pivot bolt 90 is a socket head bolt. Pivot bolt 90 fits through an opening 92 in plate 68, and in opening 63 in plate 62. The head of pivot bolt 90 is spaced from plate 68 by a low friction Nylon washer 94 or similar material. The underside of plate 68 engages a circular Nylon plate 96, which in turn bears against upper plate 62 of work surface mounting bracket 61. An annular rib 98 extends downwardly from plate 68 (or it could alternatively be formed in disk 96) so as to minimize the surface contact between slider plate 68 and disk 96. Another nylon washer 100 is positioned between disk 96 and slider plate 68. A steel washer 102 is positioned on the outside of plate 62, and a nut 104 is threaded on the end of pivot bolt 90. Nut 104 is carefully tightened with a torque wrench until there is just enough rotation resistance to maintain keyboard 12 in a desired rotational position. Once pivot bolt 90 is sufficiently tightened, the end of pivot bolt 90 is flared with a center punch to provide an enlarged portion 106 that locks nut 104 in its desired position. Nut 104 can be a lock nut having a nylon insert or the like in order to provide additional resistance to undesired rotation of nut 104.
If inward and outward sliding of keyboard tray 31 is not required, slider mechanism 66 and track 50 can be eliminated, and work surface mounting bracket 61 may be attached directly to the underside of work surface 14.
Turning now to a discussion of connector mechanism 18, connector mechanism 18 interconnects work surface mounting mechanism 20 and keyboard support 15. Connector mechanism 18 includes a support arm 110, as best shown in FIGS. 2 and 9, which is pivotally coupled at an inner end 108 to work surface mounting bracket 61. At opposite end 109, support arm 110 is pivotally coupled to tray support bracket 16. This coupling arrangement allows support arm 110 to rotate about a horizontal axis that runs transverse to support arm 110, thus permitting support arm 110 to be pivoted upwardly and downwardly to raise and lower the height of keyboard tray support bracket 16.
Support arm 110 includes a flat central plate 112 having an opening 164 located adjacent a front edge 107. Opening 164 acts as a passthrough for guiding keyboard cable 166 and/or mouse cable 168 to a position at the rear of the keyboard support 15.
Support arm 110 also includes vertical flanges 114 that extend downwardly from the outer side edges 111 of central plate 112. It will be appreciated that central plate 112 and flanges 114 may be integrally formed or constructed as separate components. Flanges 114 define aligned openings 115 at a rear edge 121 thereof. At a front edge 123, flanges 114 extend outwardly beyond the end of central plate 112 to form a mounting flange 117 for attaching support arm 110 to keyboard tray support bracket 16.
Mounting flanges 117 are triangularly shaped members having upper ends 118 that form aligned openings 120 therein, and wider lower ends 152 defining arcuate slots 124, with the center of arc of slot 124 being the axis of the respective opening 120.
To assemble connector mechanism 18 to work surface mounting mechanism is 20, flanges 114 fit closely between flanges 64 of work surface mounting bracket 61. Flanges 114, 64 are bolted or riveted together using pivot pin 116, which extends through openings 113 and 115 in flanges 64 and 114, respectively. Caps 119 snap onto the ends of pivot pin 116 to hold pivot pin 116 in position. A torsion spring 127 mounted on pin 116 biases support arm 110 upwardly. The bottom portions of flanges 64 are coupled to lock arms 150 by a pivot pin 158 inserted through aligned openings 159 of flanges 64 and 152 of lock arms 150, respectively.
To assemble connector mechanism 18 to tray support bracket 15, flanges 114 and 28 are coupled together. To prevent flanges 117 and 28 from wearing against one another, a friction reducing gasket 145 is positioned between flanges 28 and flanges 117. Gasket 145 has an opening 147 in an upper portion that aligns with opening 120 of flanges 117 and a square opening 148 in a lower portion that aligns with slots 124, 130 of flanges 117, 28, respectively. The square opening 148 retains a square head 134xe2x80x2 on bolt 134. Another round hole 149 in a bottom portion of the gasket 145 is aligned with the square opening 148 and receives the shaft of bolt 134.
In coupling flanges 117 and 28 together, pivot pin 122 extends through openings 146 and continues through aligned openings 120, 126 of flanges 117, 28, respectively. Pivot pin 122 pivotally mounts keyboard tray support bracket 16 to support arm 110, and is held in place by end caps 132, which snap onto the ends of pivot pin 122.
At the opposite end, arcuate slots 124 of flanges 117 align with arcuate slots 130 in side flanges 28, with arcuate slots 130 being shorter than arcuate slots 124. A tube 136 is positioned between arcuate slots 124, 130, and bolt 134 extends through arcuate slots 124, 130, tube 136 and washers 138 and through gaskets 145 and holes 154 of lock arms. Bolt 134 continues through a second tube 140 and washers 142 located on the opposite side of keyboard tray support bracket 16 where the threaded end 146 of bolt 134 engages keyboard adjustment knob 144.
Adjustment knob 144 threads onto threaded end 146 of bolt 134 so that rotation of knob 144 in one direction tightens bolt 134 and clamps flanges 28 and 117 together and gaskets 145 and lock arm holes 154 so as to prevent rotation. When knob 144 is released, keyboard tray support bracket 16 is free to pivot about the axis of pivot pin 122, openings 120, 126 of flanges 117 and 28, respectively. This construction makes it possible to have adjustment knob 144 on either one or both sides of keyboard tray support bracket 16.
The foregoing construction provides the connection between work surface mounting bracket 61 and keyboard tray support bracket 16, and also provides for inclination adjustment of keyboard tray support bracket 16 with respect to connector mechanism 18. In order to secure connector mechanism 18 at any given rotational position for a desired keyboard height elevation, a pair of locking arms 150 extend between work surface mounting bracket 61 and keyboard tray support bracket 16 at a position below and in contact with a lower edge 152 of flanges 114. Locking arms 150 are elongated elliptically shaped members having ends 156 and 162. End 156 includes an opening 152, and opposite end 162 includes an opening 154.
Ends 156 are brought into contact with the sides of side flanges 114 of support arm 110. Ends 156 are also pivotally mounted to flanges 64 of work surface mounting bracket 61 by means of pivot pin 158 that extends through openings 159 in flanges 64, which are aligned with openings 152 in arms 150. Caps 160 are mounted onto the ends of pivot pin 158 to hold pivot pin 158 in place.
Opposite ends 162 of locking arms 150 receive bolt 134 therethrough. Ends 162 traverse freely along slots 124 and 130 until locked in place at a desired location in slots 124, 130 by tightening keyboard tray support bracket adjustment knob 144. When locking arms 150 are locked, arms 150 serve the purpose of locking support arm 110 at a desired rotational position.
When locking arms 150 are assembled with support arm 110, work surface mounting bracket 61 and keyboard tray support bracket 16, it is necessary that locking arms 150 slide past side brackets 114 of support arm 110. To permit this to happen, a washer 172 (FIG. 6) is positioned between flanges 114 and 64. This permits locking arms 150 to pivot upwardly adjacent flanges 114 on the inner side thereof as the keyboard is raised and lowered.
In operation, keyboard tray support bracket 16 and keyboard 12 can be raised and lowered by releasing adjustment knob 144 (which releases locking arms 150) and thereafter raising or lowering keyboard tray support bracket 16 to its desired elevation. For instance, when the elevation of keyboard tray support bracket 16 is selected, keyboard tray support bracket 16 is rotated to the inclination desired and adjustment knob 144 is tightened. Tightening adjustment knob 144 locks the inclination of keyboard tray support bracket 16 and the height of keyboard tray support bracket 16. When keyboard tray support bracket 16 is locked in position, slider mechanism 66 permits keyboard tray support bracket 16 to be pushed inwardly and outwardly with respect to work surface 14. Additionally, keyboard tray support bracket 16 may be pivoted in a horizontal direction about the axis of bolt 90. As will be appreciated, the user must hold the keyboard tray with one hand, rotate the adjustment knob 144 with the other hand to relieve the frictional clamp between flanges 28 and 117, adjust the keyboard support with the one hand and then tighten the adjustment knob 144 with the other hand to set the keyboard in adjusted position.
As illustrated by the foregoing discussion, prior art keyboard support mechanisms typically require tightening or loosening of one or more adjustment control knobs 144 to move keyboard tray 15 to the desired setting. Additionally, these systems generally include complex mechanical systems that include many components that are impacted upon adjustment of the keyboard support mechanism to the desired setting.
According to the invention, an adjustable keyboard support assembly comprises a keyboard tray support bracket; a work surface mounting bracket adapted to be coupled to a work surface; a connector mechanism having one end coupled to the work surface mounting bracket and an opposite end coupled to the keyboard tray support bracket. The connector mechanism comprises a support arm coupled to the keyboard support bracket at an outer end, such that the keyboard tray support bracket is rotatable about a horizontal axis with respect to the support arm. An angle control mechanism between the keyboard tray support bracket and the support arm locks the keyboard tray support bracket at a desired angular inclination with respect to the support arm. The angle control mechanism includes a spring which exerts a clamping pressure on the support arm and the keyboard tray support bracket and a spring lifter for repositioning the spring so as to relieve the pressure applied to the support arm and the keyboard tray support bracket. A lever control bar is coupled to the keyboard tray support bracket and the spring lifter for actuating the spring lifter for selective adjustment of the keyboard tray support bracket with respect to the support arm.
Preferably, the connector mechanism and the keyboard tray support bracket are pivotally interconnected for rotation about a horizontal pivot axis. In one embodiment, the angle control mechanism further includes a pair of spaced apart clamping plates and the spring is placed in compression between the clamping plates. The spring is preferably at least one leaf spring and preferably two leaf springs. In one embodiment, the at least one leaf spring comprises a fiber filled synthetic resin. Preferably, the fiber filled synthetic resin is a fiberglass filled polyester resin and the at least one spring is pultruded.
In one embodiment, the lever control bar is pivotally mounted to the keyboard tray support bracket and has an outer end that is substantially co-extensive with a front edge of the keyboard tray.
In another embodiment of the invention, the adjustable keyboard support assembly includes a connector mechanism mounted at one end to a work surface mounting bracket and at an opposite end to the keyboard tray support bracket for height adjustment of the keyboard tray support bracket with respect to the work surface support bracket. The connector arm comprises a support arm coupled to the keyboard tray support bracket such that the keyboard tray support bracket is vertically adjustable with respect to the support arm.
Further according to the invention, an adjustable keyboard support assembly comprises a keyboard tray support bracket, a work surface mounting bracket adapted to be coupled to a work surface and a keyboard tray mounted to the keyboard tray support bracket. The keyboard tray has a front edge distal from the work surface mounting bracket. A connector mechanism has one end coupled to the work surface mounting bracket and an opposite end coupled to the keyboard tray support bracket for rotation about a horizontal axis and height articulation of the keyboard tray support bracket with respect to the work surface mounting bracket. A locking mechanism is associated with the connector mechanism for selectively locking the keyboard tray support bracket at a desired articulated position with respect to the work surface mounting bracket. A release mechanism is coupled to the locking mechanism and includes a lever control bar coupled to the locking mechanism for selectively releasing the locking mechanism for selective adjustment of the height and/or angular orientation of the keyboard tray support bracket with respect to the work surface mounting bracket.
The lever control bar has an outer end which is substantially co-extensive with the front edge of the keyboard tray and adjacent thereto for release of the locking mechanism and for vertical and/or height adjustment of the keyboard tray with respect to the work surface mounting bracket with one hand by the user.
In one embodiment, the lever control bar is pivotally mounted to the keyboard tray support bracket. In addition, the locking mechanism includes at least one leaf spring and preferably two leaf springs. Further, the at least one leaf spring comprises a fiber filled synthetic resin, preferably a fiberglass filled polyester resin. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the at least one leaf spring is pultruded.
Further according to the invention, an adjustable keyboard support assembly comprises a keyboard tray support bracket, a work surface mounting bracket adapted to be coupled to a work surface and a connector mechanism having one end coupled to the work surface mounting bracket and an opposite end coupled to the keyboard tray support bracket. The connector mechanism comprises a support arm mounted at one end to the work surface mounting bracket and a coupling mounting another end of the support arm to the keyboard tray support bracket for rotatable movement of the keyboard tray support bracket about a horizontal axis with respect to the support arm. An angle control mechanism between the keyboard tray support bracket at a desired angular inclination with respect to the support arm. The angle control mechanism includes a spring exerting a clamping pressure on the support arm and the keyboard tray support bracket, a spring lifter for repositioning the spring so as to relieve the pressure applied to the support arm and the keyboard tray support bracket and a lever control bar coupled to the keyboard tray support bracket and spring lifter for selective repositioning of the spring lifter for selective adjustment of the keyboard tray support bracket with respect to support arm. The level control bar is positioned parallel and proximate to an underside of the keyboard tray support bracket.
Further according to the invention, an adjustable keyboard support assembly comprises a keyboard tray support bracket, a work surface mounting bracket adapted to be coupled to a work surface, a keyboard tray mounted to the keyboard tray support bracket and having a front edge distal from the work surface mounting bracket, a connector mechanism having a first end coupled to the work surface mounting bracket and a second end coupled to the keyboard tray support bracket for height adjustment of the keyboard tray support bracket with respect to the work surface mounting bracket, and a locking mechanism associated with the connector mechanism for selectively locking the keyboard tray support bracket at a desired position with respect to the work surface mounting bracket. The locking mechanism includes a release mechanism coupled to the keyboard tray support bracket for selectively releasing the locking mechanism for selective adjustment of the height of the keyboard tray support bracket with respect to the work surface mounting bracket. The release mechanism includes a lever control bar having an outer end which is substantially co-extensive with and underneath the front edge of the keyboard tray, whereby a user can release the locking mechanism and adjust the keyboard tray support bracket with repsect to the work surface mounting bracket with one hand.
In a further embodiment, the connector mechanism is further coupled to the keyboard tray support bracket for adjustment of the keyboard tray support bracket about a horizontal axis with respect to the work surface mounting bracket.
In a further embodiment, the locking mechanism further comprises a leaf spring exerting opposing clamping forces between the connector mechanism and the keyboard tray support bracket.
In a further embodiment, the lever control bar is elongate and substantially parallel to an underside of the keyboard tray support bracket.
Further according to the invention, an articulated support mechanism has a first end coupled to a primary support and a second end coupled to an auxiliary support bracket for selectively positioning the auxiliary support bracket with respect to the primary support. The articulated support mechanism comprises a locking mechanism for selectively locking the auxiliary support bracket at a desired position with respect to the primary support. The locking mechanism includes a release mechanism coupled to the auxiliary support bracket for selectively releasing the locking mechanism. The release mechanism includes a lever control bar having an outer end which is substantially co-extensive with and underneath a front edge of the articulated support, whereby a user can release the locking mechanism and adjust the auxiliary support with respect to the primary support with one hand.
In a further embodiment, the locking mechanism is for selectively locking the auxiliary support bracket at a desired height with respect to the primary support.
In a further embodiment, the locking mechanism is further for selectively locking the auxiliary support bracket at a desired angular attitude with respect to the primary support.
In a further embodiment, the locking mechanism is for selectively locking the auxiliary support bracket at a desired height and angular attitude with respect to the primary support.